


The Witch, the Muggle and the Squib

by Shiorita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter new generation
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/pseuds/Shiorita
Summary: Lily L. Potter is exciting for sharing her first year at Hogwarts with her cousins: Hugo Weasley and Matilda Dursley. However, Matilda misses terribly her muggle twin, Moira, and promises her to send an owl every day to her prestigious school in Ireland. But Moira is not the only child with magic family: Druella Malfoy, the biggest and dearest Draco secret, is studying there too!





	1. A Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La otra esfera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700699) by [Shiorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/pseuds/Shiorita). 

> This is a light heart story about the new generation and how their own problems affect their parents. It is not focused on romance although the Scorpius/Albus in fanon for me and there are hints everywhere. However, this is more a family theme, since it is based on three families (Dursley, Malfoy, and Potter) and the relations among these three and them between their sons and daughters. 
> 
> It is also my first fanfic in English and since my mother tongue is Spanish and I am not longer living in a English country there are some mistakes I don't know how to fix. I use Grammarly and review the chapter a lot before uploading them but this is something that slows the process. I don't know how much time I would need but I had the skeleton written so I just have to follow my own recipe. 
> 
> I also have this story in ff.net, not in the Shiorita account but in another one, called ScarletNox155. Why? Because I wanted them to be separate, one for Spanish fanfics and other for the English ones. I know it sounds stupid because it is stupid but I thought I wanted my first English fanfic to survive alone in the English fandom without any backup (from my other readers) to prove myself the story is good enough. Now I realize it doesn't matter. It only matter that I enjoy writing it even if nobody reads it. 
> 
> Although I hope you did and enjoy it.
> 
> 06/19/2020 EDIT: I'm still working on this project but for now I decide it's better to write it first in my mother tongue, Spanish. When I finish I'd like to translate it myself but for now this is faster and it teaches me a lot about writing process. If you know Spanish, the fic is in this same account, but the title is La otra esfera.

**A Brave New World**

"I can't believe these people never learn!" Harry grumbled from the back of the room.

"What I can't believe is that you're still reading the Daily Prophet" Ginny Potter, his wife, answered while she was searching for balls in the Quidditch trunk.

"I just wanted to see if they had written something about the Muggle Studies Conference. Hermione spent lots of nights preparing it, and I feel bad we couldn't go" Harry explained.

"I know. It was a pity it was the same day as the final Quidditch match" Ginny smiled sadly "But at least we won!"

"It reminded me of the World Quidditch Championship we went to when we were at Hogwarts. Although it was far more peaceful than that one" Harry said.

"Indeed. Oh, finally!" Ginny exclaimed as she took a little toyish Golden Snitch.

She turned back and looked at her husband. Harry's face looked exhausted as he had spent the whole day cleaning the house without magic. Ginny did not understand why he kept doing it that way, but whenever she asked, Harry shrugged his shoulders and replied that it made him stop thinking. The first times she almost answered that flying was much better for that, but when the Potter's family grew to five members, both realized that playing Quidditch wasn't going to keep the house clean. Of course, they didn't even think about the possibility of getting a house-elf, not only because Hermione would kill them, but because Harry never forgot the hard life his friend Dobby had once. He got so sad when the memory of Dobby came up that Ginny was still surprised that her second child's name was not Dobby. On the other hand, she was outraged at the fact that her Albus shared the title with the despicable and twisted potions teacher she got at school, but she preferred not to argue until the third kid was born and she told Harry that now she was going to choose the names.

"I'm going to practice some Quidditch moves with James and Albus. Do you want to come?" Ginny invited him.

"Sure" Harry agreed, and he got up from the armchair and walked with Ginny towards the garden "Where is Lily, by the way?"

"Oh, she's upstairs," Ginny said, "she's anxious about her letter of Hogwarts since it should arrive soon."

Harry, Ginny and their sons went outside and greeted the sunny day. The Scottish sky was blue and cloudless. A warm breeze caressed the trees and made them rustle their leaves as if they were saying goodbye. It was the last day of summer and this year was the first September that Harry and Ginny were going to come back from work to find their house empty. He might find some time to help his friends learn how to ride a bike since Hermione was never allowed to use it and Ron was amazed just by the idea. He might travel with Ginny and see her Quidditch matches when she plays outside, or teach Mr. Weasley how to use the Underground without raising suspicions from Muggles.

"Or you might help Hermione design the new program to make Muggle world understandable and close" Harry reminded himself.

Almost a decade after the Second Voldemort War some people from the Ministry of Magic had thought a plan to avoid the pureblood-mudblood conflict arising again among witches and wizards. They had begun with some conferences about the importance of knowing muggles' traditions and the history both muggles and wizards shared. Hermione was also entrusted to design, with Minerva McGonagall, no longer a Professor but the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a way to transform Muggle Studies into a practical subject where students might leave Hogwarts for a week and survive in the muggle world with the only help of their knowledge.

"We were thinking of trying first with some students' parents." Hermione explained Harry and Ron one day when the three of them went to The Three Broomsticks "Volunteers will test the experience and then it is going to grow up bit by bit.

"I'd love to see Malfoy and the rest of his snob housemates trying to get a muggle driving license" Ron affirmed.

"As you did, you mean?" Hermione asked him, and Ron's face got scarlet red.

"I wasn't bad at all" Ron defended himself "Oh, well, it could be worse".

"Worse than the time we went to the Isle of Man?" Hermione asked him with a smile.

"That road was crowded. Full of sheep!" Ron moaned "What was I supposed to do with them?

"Well, I had to admit that seeing Malfoy dealing with a phone or the Underground has to be funny," Harry said to defend Ron.

Hermione couldn't help but smile with a very suspicious expression. Ron and Harry looked amused for a moment and asked her for more information.

"I can't tell you anything," Hermione apologized "at least not now. But I promise I'll share all the details with you when the paperwork is done, signed and approved. Deal?

Harry and Ron nodded and promised to help her with anything she needed. Harry decided to prove himself as a teacher with Ron and Arthur to evaluate how difficult it could be for a wizard to learn some basic skills of the muggle world.

"Dad! Dad! Look at that!" a voice brought Harry back to his garden

Harry raised his head and looked for the voice's source. A little redhair head was running into him.

"What's going on, honey?" Harry asked his youngest kid.

"Look at that, dad!" Lily pointed at the sky.

A big brown owl was heading to them. The closer it came, the bigger its silhouette got, but only Harry and Lily seemed to see it. The rest of the Potter family was focused on the game. Harry looked up and saw James throwing a Quaffle at his brother. However, the ball hit the owl, that got very mad and forgot, for a moment, its mission. It changed the course of its flying, began chasing James Potter and bit his back. After the surprise, Ginny caught the owl and tried to calm it down. Only when it was fed and happy to return, the bird left the letter.

"Was it from Hogwarts?" James asked when the owl had already left.

"Yeah," Albus answered reading the letter over his sister's shoulder "but it is not the admission one."

He took the envelope from the table and turned it around. The mail address was right, but the message said something Harry never expected that it could happen to him.

"Who are the Dursley, dad?" Lily asked Harry in a soft voice.

"They are…" Harry doubted because calling the Dursley a family sounded very generous and inaccurate "some relatives of mine.

"Your…big cousin?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry nodded and took the letter from Lily's fingers. Minerva McGonagall, who, Harry knew, had also known his uncle and aunt, had written him a message from his cousin. Harry had not contacted Dudley after his seventeenth birthday. He almost forgot about him, but the few moments he wondered what was going on with him, he found himself with no way to contact him.

"It seems like Dudley has two daughters and one of them is going to Hogwarts with you, Lily," Harry said without even believing it. "And he wants us to pick up his daughter and go to Diagon Alley with her."

"Why didn't he go with his own daughter?" Ginny asked, annoyed.

Harry wanted to explain to her how disgusted the Dursleys felt about anything magic related, but he thought twice. It would not be nice if their kids got that first impression from his niece and, even when Harry did not know anything about her, he knew how terrifying it could be entering the magic world without knowing anyone or anything at all.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked Ginny, and she smiled.

"You can meet with her in London, and we'll wait for you in the Leaky Cauldron." Ginny suggested "I think it would be easier if she goes on foot rather than using Floo Network, don't you think?

"Definitely" Harry laughed as he remembered his first Floo trip.

He wanted to add something else, but he was interrupted by three precious owls that entered the house and left three envelopes with Hogwarts' stamp on them.

"Finally!" Lily cheered "I'm going to Hogwarts!".


	2. The Sister's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One in Which Harry Potter Met His Cousin's Daughters

**The metro black** line was even fuller than how Harry remembered it. He only used the tube twice when he lived with the Dursley, and neither of them was sure whether they wanted to lose each other or not. Harry had met with her niece at Paddington Station at 7 in the morning, and since it was a labor day, the whole city was crowded into the metro cars and going to work.

"Wasn't it a better idea to appear on the platform? "Arthur asked when he realized how problematic was leaving the car and getting inside it at a rush hour.

A very elegant black-tie muggle laughed softly and smiled at them. Harry was afraid that Arthur wanted to keep talking with the stranger, but, at that moment, the tub started up again, and they had to grip stronger.

"Come on," Harry said, "This is our stop. Arthur?"

Harry turned back and found his father-in-law looking astonished to the other rails where trains came and went as if they were alive.

"Come on," Harry repeated, "This is nothing comparing to where we are going."

Arthur moved close to him and followed Harry. He had a sincere smile permanently drawn on his face. Harry did not visit the Muggle world since the Hogwarts letter, and it was apparent that this world had changed. The very first new thing he found was that people were using small phones to talk to. At least, that was what he guessed because it seemed muggles were talking to themselves as they walked on the streets.

"How big is this station?" Arthur asked, "And how do you know how to find your niece?"

Harry did not answer. He was trying not to get lost in the big hall filled with shops that welcomed him. A big clock said he was ten minutes earlier and two large panels informed which trains were leaving and arriving. None of them were interesting for Harry. He searched for his niece in the sea of people that were heading to their destinations. While Mr. Weasley was trying to focus on one thing at the time and failing miserably, Harry thought of what her niece might look like. He regretted he did not ask Dudley for a photo of her, which probably helped him a lot.

On the other hand, it was not the time yet so it might be possible that they were waiting in one of the numerous shops the Paddington Station holds. Harry still remembered how much Duddley liked video games, so he decided to try on the one that had a bitten apple as a logo. He made a gesture to Mr. Weasley, and both of them got into it.

The shop was big, and there was also a white light flooding the room. The only pieces of furniture the chamber had were three large tables and a small desk at the bottom. On the charts, different screens reminded Harry to slim televisions. Most of the people who were there, checking how the devices worked, were adults since, Harry thought, most of the British kids were probably sleeping at that time. However, a small family was playing with one of the little screens. Harry did not pay attention to them until he heard they shouting.

"And another victory to Duddley and Matilda! You are not a match for both of us," a little blond girl said.

"We'll see that when you come back this Christmas, darling," a small woman replied. "Since we are not going to take care of you this year, your father and I will practice a lot."

Harry approached the family, trying to not show the surprise on his face. The big D his cousin used to be was almost disappeared. He was not as slim as Harry, but he had been on a diet. His wife's head got to his elbows, and her face was round and covered with curly blond hair. She was a very different picture of Aunt Petunia, and Harry wondered how well both of them get to each other.

"Hey, man," Harry said, and the Dursleys looked at him

Duddley widened his eyes and looked frenetically to his clock.

"It is still early. "Harry explained, "We just got early."

"Oh, ok, "Duddley sighed, "I thought for a moment that we lost the train."

Mr. Dudley, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley looked at each other during a short and uncomfortable moment. The last time they happened together was the seventeenth Harry's birthday when Dudley thanked his cousin for saving his life. Dudley tried to clear his through, but he only got a toss. He looked awkwardly at his wife, and she smiled him back.

"So… mom," the little girl who was playing seconds ago with her mother talked. "Are they the men who are going to take Matilda to that place?

Harry frowned, but he did not say a word.

"Is not just a place," her sister replied, "It is a castle, and they teach magic."

She said magic in a whisper as if it was a secret.

"You know, like that time I managed to recover your computer even without entry into the Principal office."

Harry looked carefully at his niece, and he was surprised by two glimmering green eyes. He probably had the same looked when Hagrid told him about Hogwarts or when his mother received the letter.

"But… Why?" the muggle girl was on the edge of cry and Harry shivered as he remembered what happened between the Evans sisters when Lily got to Hogwarts and Petunia was left behind "Why do you have to go? Why can you come with me? I am going to miss you.

"Oh, Moira, "Matilda said with a daring smile, "You know why I can't go with you. I didn't even pass the exam!"

"But I'm sure if you retake it, you'll pass. Don't you agree, mom?" Moira asked her mother with a desperate voice.

Her mother, however, just looked at the clock and pointed out that they were going to be late. Harry and Mr. Weasley understood that this conversation was not the first one, and the Dursleys were probably tired of having it and not knowing how to deal with it.

"Don't worry, sis" Matilda smiled "it'll be only four months. On Christmas, we'll show each other everything we learned. You're already gifted with technology so…. I get magic. Just imagine what can we do on holidays, what can we do to the Piers.

She said that in a low voice, hoping that her parents did not hear them, but the adults did it. Harry wondered if that Piers were the ones Dudley was a friend of once. He remembered him and his cousins chasing him at primary school.

"Matilda!" Mrs. Dursley began to say something but her daughters interrupted her:

"Mom, he's a bully. He's gross with girls."

"He once made weird photos of Hilary and blackmailed her," Moira said.

"He's creepy" Matilda added. "And I don't think it's bad if we scared him, just a little, to show that he shouldn't mess with girls.

Harry saw how Mrs. Dursley wanted to reprehend her kids, although she agreed with them. The fact that Harry and Arthur stood there were making her feel nervous, so Harry decided to open his mouth.  
"So, you are the one who is going to Hogwarts," Harry said to Matilda, and her face got bright after she heard the name.

"And you are the one who is going to teach me everything about magic, aren't you?" she asked back.

Harry laughed.

"Oh, no, I'm just going to go with you to Diagon Alley, where they sell all school materials. I don't work at Hogwarts," Harry explained.

"So, who are you? "Moira asked approaching him and her sister

Harry looked up to Dudley, and his cousin finally found his voice to talk again.

"He's my cousin. Do you remember the stories Grandma Petunia said about her childhood? Well, her sister got the letter, so did Harry, and so did Matilda."

Harry was amazed by how easy Dudley resumed the whole Evans-Dursley tragic story in just one sentence. He also wanted to know what Aunt Petunia think about everything.

"So, sir, "Arthur Weasley talked finally, and Dudley looked at him with the strange look. He did not expect any of Harry's colleagues to call him 'sir.' "Why do you not come with us? I know it can be stressful at the beginning, but it also is fun."

Mrs. Durdsly sighed.

"If only… But the Hedwig Lamarr Kiesel Institute is so strict with all the protocols. And both of us have to attend to Moira's introduction into the place."

"It's a pity we can't go to both places," Dudley said to Harry and then approached to Matilda, "But you promise to tell papa everything you saw there, right?"

"Absolutely," Matilda answered and hugged her parents.

"I'll write you an email every day" Moira promised to her.

"And I'll send you an owl every day" Matilda added.

Harry did not say anything. He was positive to the fact that the internet still did not work in Hogwarts, and he did not want to think about how awkward it could be for a muggle to receive an owl. However, that was the first time the Dursley family accept the magic world, and Harry did not want to spoil anything for the siblings. They seemed to be stick to each other, and he hoped that Hogwarts and that Hedwig Institute could not destroy that.

Some minutes later, Harry, Arthur, and Matilda were back at the black line tube heading to Camden Town.

"How do you know it's this muggle neighboorhood the entrance of Diagon Alley?" Mr. Weasley asked with surprise, "You only used that way once, and it was with Hagrid when you're eleven."

"Hermione told me" Harry explained

"And you don't need to be a wizard to know where the entrance is" Matilda added. Arthur looked at her with a puzzled face, "You'll know when you'll see the place."

Harry hid his smile. He liked his niece, and it would be exciting for the Weasleys and Potters kids to discover the other world some of them came from. The Muggle world that was always there, surviving without magic and even leading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long time ago, I read a post on Tumblr about what if Dudley would have two daughters and one of them got the magic gen and the other not and how the story between them could be the same as Petunia and Lily. But someone replied it with a different outcome, a happier one, and since then I wanted to write about this possibility.  
I don't remember who wrote it but whoever you were, THANK YOU FOR THE IDEA! I hope that if you read it one day, you like it. 
> 
> Also, I am not going to import every chapter from Fanfiction right away because I want to review them a little more since I get the chance.


End file.
